User blog:Paulo.junior.969/Doctor Doom Additions
We're talking about this page. Warning, really long list of abilities ahead. Abilities Hacking (Reprogrammed Ultron), Power Bestowal (Has a machine that can grant superpowers to regular humans), Energy Manipulation (Has an armor that allows the user to control the Power Cosmic for five hours), Duplication (Loki stated that, given time, Doom could create a perfect clone of him), Power Mimicry (His chair duplicates the powers of whoever sits on it, and he can use them to power a robot), Statistics Amplification (Can use vibranium to increase his mystical abilities), Has once created an entire army of DoomBots, all powered by the Power Cosmic, (which is the same thing that powers the Heralds of Galactus, The strongest DoomBots were shown to be powerful enough to go up against the Silver Surfer), Power Absorption (Has a machine that can steal powers, this has shown to work on cosmic beings such as Galactus, His armor can slowly drain a target’s power just by touching them, Drained the Power Cosmic from a robot Hulk with a touch, Drains Skar’s powers with beams of energy, Can turn the opponent into pure energy and then absorb it to gain their powers, Absorbs the Magic of a sorceress and combines it with his own), Energy Absorption (His armor can absorb energy from the sun, Can also absorb the opponent’s energy), Power Nullification (His forcefields nullify teleportation, Can bring beings that were transmutated back to normal, Removes the power of the Fantastic Four), Soul Manipulation (Can attack the opponent’s spirit directly with his magic, This was shown to be strong enough to make The Sentry totally helpless), His helmet allows him to breath underwater and has its own oxygen supply, It also shields him from gas attacks, Explosion Manipulation, His armor protects him from demons, It also contains pieces of the original cross used by Jesus, to protect him against vampires, His armor has defensive systems that prevent it from being used by anyone else, those systems are adaptive and upgrades itself to counter the actions of the unauthorized user, Electricity Manipulation (Can fire 100,000 Megavolts of energy), Earth Manipulation (Can fire small particles that turn into giant boulders when in contact with air, and will continue to grow until they crush the target), Status Effect Inducement (Can knock the opponent out with gas, Has a gas that makes the opponent’s body go numb, His glove can paralyze the opponent, Has a miniature gun that causes paralysis, Has a tranquilizer ray, which is powerful enough to turn Hulk back into Bruce Banner, Has a beam of energy to scrambles the opponent’s nerves), Teleportation (Can teleport to dodge attacks, can also affect the opponent’s teleportation to send him somewhere else), Portal Creation, Time Manipulation (Has an equipment that allows him to travel through time, Can also stop time, Can forcefully teleport a target to his castle and then freeze them in time forever, Can use the time cube to reverse time around a target, Can throw the opponent some seconds into the past, allowing him to dodge attacks), Mind Control, Attack Reflection, Invisibility, Sound Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon an army of monsters which were powerful enough to fight the Avengers, Summons beings from other dimension), Regeneration (Mid-Low, Healed his arm after it was cut in two pieces), BFR through time, Can also BFR away demons, Healing (Powerful enough to heal being that were attacked by Ghost Rider’s Penitence Stare), Sealing (Has a spell that holds the opponents together, and was stated that it would hold even the mightiest foes if casted correctly, but since Doom can’t cast it correctly, other Magic users can reverse it and break free) , Dimensional Travel (His magic can weaken the barriers between dimensions), Weather Manipulation (Quickly creates a blizzard with a wave of his hand to help him to fight the Human Tourch), Weapon Mastery (Was trained by and surpassed many master at swordsmanship), Martial Arts (After swapping bodies with Daredevil, Doom defeated several criminals with his bare hands, wielding no weapons, It was stated that even without his armor, he would be a match for Captain America, Defeated Black Panther while wearing a depowered suit, Easily defeats a lion, Catches Spider-Man), Can swap bodies with the opponent by merely looking at them, Animal Manipulation (Controls a giant monster with his will alone), Willpower Manipulation (Can overcome someone’s willpower and take control over them), Magnetism Manipulation (Destroys Iron Man’s suit with magnetism), Can fire rockets from his fists, Resistance to Magnetism Manipulation (His forcefield makes him immune to Magnetos’ powers), Time Stop (Still moves while time is frozen), Mind Control /Telepathy (Resists Red Skull’s mind attack and uses it to find his location, Can make a magic shield to protect him from mind attacks, Resists the Purple Man’s control while being right in front of him, States that Emma Frost cannot enter his mind, and she agrees), Possession (Doom can dispel spirits that try to possess him) and possibly Matter Manipulation (Resists a mystical form that was trying to create an armor around him) Prep time and non-standard equipment This is Doom with the Power Cosmic, Cosmic Cube and other things that he has used, but doesn't have with him normally, or requires prep-time for him to have. Could make for some new keys: Attack Potency: Universe level+ with most powers (Can use vibranium to amplify his own mystical abilities even more, to a point in which he became superior to both the Power Cosmic and the Cosmic Cube, Has wielded the Cosmic Cube and used it to deafeat a Watcher, Fought and defeated Odin after stealing the powers of Galactus, Sent Franklin Richards to hell after recieving a power up), Multiverse level+ with the Infinity Gauntlet, High Hyperverse level with Pre-Retcon Beyonder's powers Durability: Universe level+ with most powers (Can use vibranium to amplify his own mystical abilities even more, to a point in which he became superior to both the Power Cosmic and the Cosmic Cube, Fought and defeated Odin after stealing the powers of Galactus, Took an attack from the Cosmic Cube), Multiverse level+ with the Infinity Gauntlet, High Hyperverse level with Pre-Retcon Beyonder's powers Missing weaknesses His forcefield can be bypassed by moving between atoms Category:Blog posts Category:Marvel Comics